1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter which shapes corners of cards to be rounded corners and, more particularly, to a cutter composing of a body with a first knife member fixedly disposed thereto and a second knife member pivotally disposed to a handle which is pivotally connected to the body so as to shape a corner of a card inserted between the first and the second knife member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Business cards generally are made of paper and have rectangular configuration with four corners. Some people prefer four corners of their cards to be shaped as rounded corners in order to grasp attentions of receivers when they first receive the cards with rounded corners. However, business cards have a standard shape which is rectangular so that if a owner wants his/her cards to have rounded corners, he/she has to pay additional money to shape the corners. Therefore, in order to save this disbursement, the owner may try to shape the corners of the cards by himself/herself. Unfortunately, if using a pair of scissors to shape the corners will usually fails because the corners formed by the scissors usually have an asymmetrical configuration.
Some cutting devices for shaping corners of cards are developed which known to Applicant are U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,317, "corner Rounding Punch And Die Assembly" to N. E. Sundquist et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,002, "Soffit Cutting Mechanism" to Victor H. Worsham, U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,785, "Paper Slitting Device With Integral Spring Biasing Means" to Scalise et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,381, "Portable Business Card Slit Cutter" to Sandra Brown Garner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,387, "Corner Cutter Machine" to Wark, and U.S. Design Pat. No. D 319,172 "Machine For Cutting The Corner Off Business Cards" to Daniel Vaccaro.
The present invention intends to provide a card corners cutter to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.